Bonnie
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Bonnie | jname=ユリーカ | tmname=Eureka | slogan=no | image=Bonnie XY.png | size=130px | caption=Bonnie in | age=no | years= | colors=yes| eyes=Blue| hair=Blonde| gender=Female | hometown=Lumiose City | region=Kalos | relatives=Clemont (brother)| trainer=no | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=counterpart | animecounterpart= | epnum=XY001| epname=Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!| }} Bonnie (Japanese: ユリーカ Eureka) is a young girl introduced in Pokémon X and Y. She is the younger sister of Clemont. In the games Bonnie is present as an unwavering companion and supporter for her brother during his Gym battle with the player character. During the player's challenge of the Gym, she runs the quiz that the player must solve in order to challenge Clemont. After defeating the , Bonnie can be found on the first floor of Prism Tower. If talked to with a Pokémon with max Affection in front of the party, she will award the player with a . Quotes Lumiose City :"Aren't you done yet?" :"Oh, Shauna! And you are...a challenger? Sorry, but could you wait a moment? C'mon, Clemont!" :"Yeah. Right. Whatever. There are challengers waiting for you, you know. Prism Tower itself is Lumiose City's Pokémon Gym!" Lumiose Gym * Before battling Clemont :"This is the Gym Leader of Lumiose City, Clemont! You'd better watch out! My brother's strong! As strong as you'd expect a Lumiose City Gym Leader to be, got it?" :"I know, I know! Anyway, I hope you two have an awesome battle!" * After defeating Clemont :"M-my brother... You lost?" :"Oh, I know! I know this one! It's TM24! That's ! It has a power of 90 and its accuracy is 100 percent! It'll never miss! It's a really popular move because of that!" * If talked to afterwards :"You sure are an amazing Pokémon Trainer, / . I hope you'll help my geeky bro learn a bit!" * After defeating the :"Oh, you and are..." :(Pokémon with no or one Affection heart) ::"Sort of friends, perhaps? Am I right?"'' :(Pokémon with two hearts) ::"Becoming good friends! I can tell!" :(Pokémon with three hearts) ::"Pretty good friends! Can I pet it?" :(Pokémon with four hearts) ::"Really good friends! I want to play with it!" :(Pokémon with max Affection) ::"Really, really good friends! I want to give it Poké Puffs and play with it! (receive Ribbon) Please cherish your friendship forever and ever!" :(Pokémon with max Affection after receiving Ribbon) ::"Really, really good friends! I can tell you've poured your love into it so much! How wonderful!" In the anime Bonnie appears in the as a for alongside and her brother . She and Clemont first met Ash in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, but they officially began traveling with him in A Battle of Aerial Mobility!. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Bonnie is first seen arriving at the aftermath of a battle between and a member of Team Flare inside of the Prism Tower. To her surprise, Bonnie notices that one of the that kept the tower active during a blackout had gone missing. She then goes off to inform Clemont about what happened. Later, Bonnie, along with Clemont, Alexa, Viola, and Yvette, confronts Team Flare at in order to free the captured Pokémon there. Together, the group manages to defeat all the members of Team Flare and rescue the captured Pokémon. After Team Flare is fully defeated, Bonnie and her allies meet with X and his friends at Lumiose City to congratulate them on their victory. She and Clemont also return 's missing to its Trainer. Pokémon On hand is Bonnie's only known Pokémon. It was first seen with Bonnie when confronting Team Flare at Route 10.}} At Prism Tower , , , , , , , and . None of their moves are known.}} Escaped escaped the Prism Tower after defeated the Lumiose Press editor-in-chief. He decided to follow X after he was impressed by his skills.}} Temporary originally belonged to . It was caught in an explosion at Vaniville Town and was separated from its Trainer. Afterward, it found its way to the Pokémon Village, where it was captured by Team Flare in order for its life energy to be used as fuel for the ultimate weapon. It was rescued by Bonnie and her friends and was later returned to Shauna.}} In the TCG Bonnie was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Sun & Moon Series (the Japanese SM Era). It was first released in the Japanese expansion before debuting in English in the , with the background artwork by Hideki Ishikawa. It was also released as a in Forbidden Light, with an illustration by the same artist. It allows the player, if there is any Stadium card in play, to discard that Stadium card and to use 's GX attack even if the player has used a GX attack already. Names Category:X and Y characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Heureka es:Clem fr:Clem (jeux vidéo) it:Clem ja:ユリーカ zh:柚丽嘉